Bodyguard
by 00Hike00
Summary: As born as an Uchiha male, one has an obligation to protect the heir of the Hyuuga clan… Do you understand what I am trying to say, Sasuke? Being an Uchiha isn’t going to be easy. You must protect the Hyuuga successor with your life."
1. Phase 1

**After what seems to have been YEARS, I am finally writing fanfiction again! **

***Sheds tears of joy* **

**If I had been in New Zealand, I would not have the chance to write any fanfiction, since my homestay parent does not allow use of the computer during weekdays…**

**HOWEVER, I am currently in Korea for the holidays and can use the computer whenever I please!!**

***Laughs evilly***

**It is time for me to finally write about my beloved "Hina" pairings!**

…**SasuHina…**

…**GaaHina…**

**Ahh, how sweet and charming those words sound…!**

**Although, no one would read any of my fanfictions, just the joy of writing will keep me going! (*^^*)**

**To those who DO read my stories, thank you and enjoy your holiday!**

**Oh, I rewrote 'Bodyguard' because there were many careless mistakes… I bet there are some in this one as well. But, I hope you'll enjoy it never the less!**

**

* * *

**

-Phase 1-

_-The Hyuuga Compounds-_

"**Rule number 1:** As born as the eldest Hyuuga, one has an obligation to control over the clan's secret scrolls. This means, he or she has absolute power over the clan.

**Rule number 2**: From the age of 5, the eldest Hyuuga-chosen as the successor- is to be under surveillance and protection by the members of the Hyuuga until the successor of the Uchiha is capable of doing so himself.

**Rule number 3:** The heir must not resign their responsibilities as a Hyuuga.

**Rule number 4:** The heir MUST remember that his or her life is more valuable than the Uchiha's death."

Father's voice cut off at the end of the sentence. He stared down at my sitting form.

The usually stern face of my father looked more fierce than usual. His eyes showed no emotions.

"…Do you understand all the rules I am trying to clarify, Hinata? You as the oldest, must be able to keep the clan's scrolls. Not only do those scrolls hold the secrets and the power to construct the deadly nine-tailed fox spirit from 1000 years ago, if those scrolls are to be stolen, our promise to the Hokage will be broken. Even to the Uchiha you must keep it a secret. And whatever happens you must survive. Let the Uchiha sacrifice his life for you."

Yet there was another short pause. Although it was barely noticeable, I saw the slight disdain in his eyes.

"However, if the Uchiha really does die, do not let such useless event concern you."

I turned 5-years-old that day and I did not fully understand, but because of my father's intensity, I muttered out without a second thought. "H-hai. I u-u-understand."

**

* * *

**

…Five years later…

**

* * *

**

_-The Uchiha Compounds-_

"**Rule number 1**: As born as an Uchiha male, one has an obligation to protect the heir of Hyuuga clan.

**Rule number 2:** From the age of 10, the eldest Uchiha –chosen as the successor- is to train under a tutor until he is fully able to become the bodyguard for the Hyuuga.

**Rule number 3**: The Uchiha successor is not able to forfeit his position. However, when the Uchiha successor turns 35, he is release from his title as the Hyuuga's bodyguard.

**Rule number 4**: The Uchiha MUST on any circumstances, protect the Hyuuga. Even though it may been sacrificing his life…"

Father's voice trailed off at the end of the sentence. He stared into my eyes while grasping my shoulders tightly.

The usually stern face of my father twisted with countless emotions; starting from a grimace to a forced smile.

"…Do understand what I am trying to say, Sasuke? Being an Uchiha isn't going to be an easy. Since the time of our great ancestors, these rules have been strictly placed for all the firstborn sons were chosen to receive the title of a bodyguard. I, being the only son in my generation, also took this title and carried out the tasks that were set for me with pride… So, your brother, being the firstborn, was chosen as the successor five years ago. He trained and studied hard for many years…"

Yet there was another short pause. Although it was barely noticeable, I felt my father's hands tremble on my shoulders.

"…However, since Itachi is now…gone, you are no longer the younger member of the Uchiha clan. Now, you are the oldest. Protect the Hyuuga with your life."

"I understand father."

I was 10-years-old.

This occasion happened quickly after hearing the news of my older brother's death, I promised myself to keep strong; keep the family strong. So although I had not comprehended the heavy responsibilities that weighed upon me, I had to reply firmly.

**

* * *

**

_Huff. Huff._

"Oh, come on Sasuke! You have to keep up with me. Resting during training is unacceptable! You are already 16, and trained hard for the last six years. It is time for you to be serving the Hyuuga soon. But with your state now, you're not even close to becoming a bodyguard!" A silver-haired man called out to the Uchiha boy who was resting for the first time in hours of running.

"_Huff_. This is outrageous. You've had a rest a couple times. This is my first time resting!" Sasuke complained glaring at his tutor, while trying to catch a breath.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you were born as an Uchiha, right? Besides, the weather is perfect today! No glaring sun beams to make you feel nauseous."

The tutor with the name of Hatake Kakashi, teased as he walked towards his student.

Kakashi offered a hand to Sasuke who was crouched.

Sasuke glanced at the outstretched hand and grimaced.

"Che, I don't need your help." Sasuke answered, straightening up and jogging past Kakashi. Kakashi drew back his ignored hand.

Kakashi only chuckled at this and caught up to the raven-haired boy.

The situation reminded him of the first time they had met.

**

* * *

**

Kakashi recalled the memory from two years ago.

Kakashi had been assigned to become Sasuke's tutor…

All Uchiha successors HAD to be genuinely good at all aspects of human existence.

Maybe it sounded over exaggerated, but it was the truth.

The Uchiha had to be intelligent; generally in economy, history, math, hospitality and languages. Since the Hyuuga heirs traveled to many different villages to discuss the villages' crisis as the Hokage's substitute, the Uchiha also needed reasonably good communication skills.

Most importantly, the Uchiha successor must be tough in body and mind, able to defeat any enemy calmly. It wasn't easy being skillful in so many things at once. That is why Sasuke studied day and night to graduate high school at the young age of 14.

People called him a genius. Well, there was no way anyone would NOT think so.

It was around summer, Kakashi presumed when he had met the so-called "Genius". The young boy had a mysterious and dark aura about him. With sharp black eyes that held endless depth. Sasuke had a stoic expression as if to see the world logically as if he did not believe in happiness and miracles or dreams.

Kakashi remember being called a "perverted looking old man", a "creepy masked freak" and a "clueless idiot" by Sasuke when Kakashi had said hi.

From that moment, Kakashi decided that he hated the little brat. But, it was his duty to train the Uchiha boy. It was the Hokage's orders and Kakashi was determined to figure out why the boy was so cold.

The reason was found out after the first few months of training.

Sasuke had been practicing the self-defense stance by himself at the Uchiha compounds' training ground. Kakashi was watching his progress up on a tree. Sasuke practiced and practiced until his legs gave out. The boy fell with a small thud.

Kakashi was about to help him get up but saw the boy struggling to do so by himself. The tutor waited to see what Sasuke would do. That was when Sasuke started to curse to himself, his pupils shook with sorrow.

"Damn it. Damn it. I have to get stronger. I won't die like Itachi. I'll live and when I am released at 35, I'll take my revenge on that execrable Hyuuga clan. They won't get away with killing my brother. They won't!"

'Ah, so that was the reason… Itachi…" Kakashi had thought. He knew it must have been the reason for Sasuke's attitude. The young Uchiha successor was trying to cover up any sign of remorse or sadness with his dark atmosphere. How lonely would he have felt? Shutting out the supporting hands and love around him to become strong.

Kakashi had walked in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke realized his tutor had heard the soliloquy.

"Hey, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked away from Kakashi to hide his sorrowful expression.

"Training hard huh? I almost thought your sweat drops were tears. But, it must have been my imagination."

Sasuke looked up from seeming surprised at Kakashi's words.

Was the man trying respect my pride? By pretending not to overhear him?

Sasuke smirked at the thought. He pushed himself up and stood face-to-face with Kakashi.

Kakashi spoke first.

"You know, to survive in the Hyuuga household, you also have to be able to communicate and gain trust from the people. To do so, you have to more open. If you keep shut in your own world, holding in your inner self, You will eventually find yourself not knowing who you are and what your purpose is,"

"Sasuke, if you have a purpose, and desire to fulfill it, you have got to be yourself. Don't forget that."

There was silence for a while. A breeze went by lightly.

"You know…" It was Sasuke who broke the silence.

"You are not as bad as I thought." He said with an awkward smile and quickly started walking into his house.

Seeing the smile, Kakashi changed his view upon the youngster.

**He was a good kid.**

Before he reached the house, he stopped in his tracks and said to Kakashi,

"I still think you are a freaky, perverted, old man."

Kakashi's cheek twitched

**Okay, maybe not a **_**good **_**kid…**

When Sasuke reached his house he added,

"But, not an idiot."

…**But certainly, an interesting one.**

**

* * *

**

_Clatter. Clatter._

"I told you, Hinata. You must not touch the cups with the pot!" Hyuuga Hiashi said, grimacing.

Hinata flinched, accidentally spilling the tea over the table. "S-s-sorry!" She said and hurriedly got up, getting a towel to wipe the mess. Hiashi sighed, looking much older with deep creases formed on his forehead. Hinata was shameful and only hung her head low.

"Hinata, you are the oldest of the Hyuuga clan and must be able to be cautious of everything. Even doing things like pouring tea. How will you be able to control over the secret scrolls and protect it, when you cannot even properly and cautiously pour tea? I have even made you this room to practice, yet you are so careless!" Hiashi said, looking straight into Hinata's eyes whilst she blushed with embarrassment.

"You do know that the new Uchiha successor is going to be ready to take the bodyguard role soon, do you not? I hear that he excelling in his study and training. While you, who has started studying earlier than him, struggle so much." He said repulsively. Receiving nothing but an apology from his daughter, he stood up with grace, his clothing perfectly smoothed out.

Before he exited the 'TEA ROOM', Hinata caught the words Hiashi muttered to himself.

"I hope this Uchiha is better than the older one."

…

Hearing this, Hinata's heart fell. Her eyes teared up rapidly. Her figure shook uncontrollably as she remembered that Uchiha.

'_He was long-haired, tall and always smiling. He was also very good-looking. He had been my bodyguard when I was 10. He was five years older than me. I remember looking timidly into his deep orbs, and he, smiling down at me said, "Hello, Hinata-sama. My name is Uchiha Itachi, your bodyguard from today onwards." He bowed and I did the same offering a small "N-nice to m-m-meet you." He looked so brave and strong; I had the belief that he could protect me and fight off any "bad guys" who tried to harm us. _

_Not only was Itachi brave, he was generous. Even when I got lectured for lacking the skills I needed to become the leader of my clan, Itachi cheered me on. His kindness gave me more self-esteem. Soon, he became like an older brother to me. But…' _

Hinata tried so desperately to fight back her tears that overflowed from the corners of her eyes.

She thought of what had happened to him.

'_On one sunny day, after all my courtesy lessons, Itachi-oniisan came to pick me up. I waved at him, running straight into his arms. "How was your day, Hinata-sama?" He asked. _

"_I-it was l-lots of f-fun! A-although I-I messed u-up on the s-striding, again." I said looking a little down. Itachi-oniisan brightened up and caressed my hair. "We all fail sometimes. I bet you'll become a great Hyuuga, with your kind heart and all." He soothed, guiding me to the way homet._

_We were only a few meters away from our destination. When, a hand harshly covered over my mouth. _

"_U-uph-!" _

_I squealed out as my body was smashed onto the ground. Itachi-oniisan immediately turned, seeing my head crushed under a massive foot. Blood trickled down the side of my face, soaking the collar of my kimono. Itachi-oniisan scowled when I started to groan out in pain. "I-i-tachi-oni-i-san…" I stammered out through my numb lips. _

_The assaulter snickered cruelly. I could only make out the huge outline of his body from the ground._

_I noticed my sight was becoming blurry due to the tears that formed in my eyes. _

_My head was further pushed into the concrete as the assaulter saw Itachi-oniisan stood in an attacking stance. _

"_Don't come any closer, Uchiha or this girl dies. Just hand over the secret scrolls. " Said the attacker._

…

_No… No… No!_

"_HELP!!! I screamed at the top of my lungs. "HELP!!!"_

_I had known that Oniisan was attempting to find a way to save me with no harm done._

_But, I was scared, so frightened that the foot upon my bleeding head would put on more force. More and more and more force until I died._

_Death was scary. _

_At my screaming, Itachi-oniisan gritted his teeth, and without another second's pause; leapt at the huge man in front of him. _

_The assaulter was taken off guard by this action and stepped away from me, but at the same time, taking out a pocket knife. _

_Itachi-oniisan did not notice the weapon being withdrawn. He lunged at the enemy once more, with killing intent. _

_Itach-oniisan was going to strike the assaulter in the neck. _

_However…_

_The assaulter extended him arms on that very moment._

"_Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!" I shrieked, getting up from the ground in effort to prevent what was going to happen next. _

_A second too late, and the worst came true._

_The sound of the enemy's neck breaking became harmonized with the sound of a knife coming in contact with raw flesh. _

_The sounds were followed by two men's bodies falling onto solid ground._

_There was silence. Only the sound of blood trickling down from the abdomen of my loving brother filled the emptiness. _

_I lost focus._

_I lost hope._

_If I hadn't called out to Itachi-oniisan, he would not have died._

_If I hadn't been so weak, Itachi-oniisan wouldn't have died._

_If I had made it in time to stop his death, to have warned him quicker, _

_He would have NEVER died._

_It was absolutely all my fault.'_


	2. Phase 2

-Phase 2-

Uchiha Sasuke stared blankly into his own reflection.

He has never worn such formal clothes in his life.

The neck tie surrounding his neck was awfully uncomfortable for him.

He loosened it a little.

"Finally, some air."

He straightened out the creamy collar of his dress shirt and knocked off dust from his trousers.

The image of him wearing a suit wasn't too bad.

To be frank, it matched him perfectly.

"Not bad." Sasuke murmured to his reflection.

To finish off his little dress-up, he put on a black tuxedo coat.

The young man in the mirror leered before exiting the room.

"Not bad at all."

* * *

Sasuke waited and waited and waited.

The meeting time was _supposedly_ 10 am.

But, it was already 12. And Hatake Kakashi was no where in sight.

"That damned bastard. I knew this would happen." Sasuke sighed in distress.

Sasuke had specifically told the "bastard" to be on time. Specifically 10 am.

Sasuke had the first appointment with the Hyuuga heir that day and Kakashi _knew _it was important.

As Sasuke continued to swear and mumble in annoyance, a figure appeared in the distance.

The messy silver hair could not be missed.

Sasuke put on his "You disgust me" face. Kakashi noticed this and laughed half-heartedly.

"Hahaha! Don't make such an ugly face, Sasuke. I arrived didn't I?"

Sasuke was on the verge of punching the man.

"Yeah, you arrived. After, hm… Let me see… TWO HOURS LATER!"

Sasuke growled in anger.

"Woah, woah. Calm down Sasuke. The appointment is at 1. We still have time."

Kakashi said holding up his hands defensively.

Sasuke glared. "You said we'd go through the introduction we practiced for today."

Kakashi seemed to be surprised by this.

"Are you saying that you are nervous?"

The Uchiha boy found this completely absurd; he almost laughed.

"What are you talking about Kakashi?"

Sasuke looked up and met Kakashi's eyes. It made the older man flinch.

It was like the first time Kakashi saw those eyes: Knowing, intelligent but at the same time unimaginably lonely.

"The word 'nervous' doesn't exist on my dictionary." Sasuke broke out from the stare.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Under his mask, there a frown planted his face.

He opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke interjected.

"Anyway, I wasn't worried that we didn't get any practice, but…"

Sharply, Sasuke met his tutor's eyes again.

However, the loneliness in his eyes was replaced by irritation.

His tutor found himself instantly relieved by the absence of depression and smiled.

But, this was a mistake.

Before, Kakashi knew it; Sasuke's clenched fist went hurling.

It hit Kakashi in the jaws, making him crash to the wall beside him.

"…YOU MADE ME WAIT FOR BLOODY TWO HOURS, ASS HOLE!!!"

Sasuke finish his sentence with Kakashi sprawled on the ground, unconscious

Although his knuckles throbbed, he ignored this.

"Geez, it's half past twelve. I'm going."

He had wasted much of his time showing Kakashi a peek-sneak of hell.

When Kakashi grasped some of his senses back, Sasuke was already gone.

His jaws and head hurt.

"Argh, that boy has become strong…" He pulled his upper body up with some effort.

He brushed the strand of hair out of his face, thinking whether or not his plan to come late on purpose worked or not.

"Well, seeing as he has confidence, my plan worked out fine."

His head rested gently on the wall.

'Sasuke, do your best.'

* * *

Hinata wheezed in pain as the maids tightened the datejime on her waist.

"Please stop wriggling around Hinata-sama!" The maids struggled to keep the Hyuuga heiress to stand straight.

"S-sorry. B-but it really h-h-hurts my stomach!" Hinata argued. Her expression showed that she did not want to do this.

"Well, you must bare it. You do remember that the new Uchiha heir is coming this afternoon... Datejime is in place." One of the maids said while brushing Hinata's silky hair.

"Y-yes, I-I do know…" Hinata replied quietly.

"And, he'll be protecting you for the next 10 years or so. You have to give him the impression of strictness and power! …Make-up is done aswell!" The maid who had been tending to Hinata's make-up said with a grin.

"O-okay!! I'll t-try my best! But… H-how can I d-do that?" Hinata asked a hesitantly.

The two maids looked at each other and tried to stop themselves from breaking into a fit of laughter.

Hinata looked at them both, a little puzzled.

One of the maids saw the confused Hinata and started to laugh.

"Hahahaha! Hinata-sama, I don't think you would ever give a powerful or a strict impression to anyone!!" She burst out. The other maid was trying to calm her down.

"Kana, stop laughing! You are being rude to Hinata-sama! If Hiashi-sama hears about this, you'll get into trouble!"

With this said, the laughing maid became instantly quiet. Her face was drained of colour as she turned to Hinata.

"I apologize, Hinata-sama! I made a terrible mistake." The maid bowed and repeated the apology numerous times. After that she kneeled on the ground begging for forgiveness.

Hinata saw how desperate the maid was and said it was fine with a giggle.

Kana sighed in relief and added, "But, Hinata-sama, I meant it in a good way when I said you would never give a strict impression. Right, Asaka?"

She faced and asked her fellow maid.

"Of course!" Asaka agreed.

"We like Hinata-sama the way she is now: kind, generous and most importantly, NOT strict!" Both maids said in unison.

"And, I bet you will be fine being the leader of the Hyuuga clan!" Kana said, holding her thumb up.

"I am glad to serve you as our leader, Hinata-sama." Asaka bowed in respect.

Hinata blushed and couldn't hide her pleasure. She beamed.

"T-t-thank you both. F-for trusting m-me."

She stood in front of the mirror.

'I guess this isn't so bad.' Hinata thought to herself as she twirled to see a better view of herself.

_Knock. Knock._

Hinata became startled by the sound of knocking.

"P-p-please enter." Hinata called out.

The fusuma door slid open, revealing a Hyuuga guard. He bowed before speaking up,

"Hinata-sama, Uchiha Sasuke-sama has arrived. He is in the guest room. I will escort you to him."

"H-hai."

Hinata started to become nervous. She was going to meet Uchiha Itachi's younger brother.

How was she going to cope 10 years or so with him? She would never be able to meet his eyes.

'I _killed_ his brother.'

As if noticing Hinata's weariness, the maids Kana and Asaka pushed their mistress's back gently and whispered, "Good luck." And "You would be fine." into her ear.

Hinata forced a smile and followed the Hyuuga guard into the foyer.

She cleared up her mind, breathing in and out.

Her eyes shone with a little more courage.

"I can do this." She whispered inaudibly to herself.

The Hyuuga heiress and the Uchiha successor was about to meet for the first time.

* * *

Kakashi gazed at his watch.

"It probably began about now."

He was on his way home, staring up at the clouds which suddenly reminded him, "Ah, I forgot to tell Sasuke that the Hyuuga successor was a girl."

Kakashi sniggered darkly.

"Things could get pretty interesting."

**

* * *

**

**Thank you for reading Bodyguard - Phase 2.**

**And many thanks to "Fan" who reviewed! ^^ **


	3. Phase 3

-Phase 3-

"Welcome, Uchiha-dono."

Sasuke was greeted by 50 men and women at the Hyuuga compound's gate.

They stood in rows on either sides of the pathway into the household. All wearing formal yukatas, they bowed respectfully at the young Uchiha successor.

Sasuke bent his back to curtsy.

"Thank you for the welcome." He said while straightening up.

He swept his eyes across all of the Hyuugas' faces.

Their glass-like white eyes made it hard for Sasuke to read their emotions.

But he could definitely tell they detained pride and he quite disliked their arrogance.

'They're worse than me.' Sasuke thought rather bitterly to himself.

Seeing as the greeting Hyuuga were well-mannered and had fluent movement, Sasuke could notice that they were not underlings.

'They are clearly some high classed members of the clan, checking out the new Uchiha that would protect their heir.' As Sasuke tried to hide the discontent, an elderly stepped out of the line and delicately stepped in front of Sasuke.

"Please step this way." The old man said gesturing towards the entrance of the household. Sasuke bowed slightly in response and entered the Hyuuga's ward.

**

* * *

**

The inside of the house was furnished in an oriental style. The walls were pale but the simplicity made the furniture stand out. The elderly that had invited Sasuke into the house led the way to the guest room.

The hallway seemed endless but, Sasuke had made a floor diagram in his mind.

'Kitchen is next to the third room on the right, and right across the second room, there is a passage to the garden…' As Sasuke noted a few important areas, he noticed the elderly had stopped in front of a room.

Sasuke presumed that he had arrived. Several Hyuuga servants stood guarding the door. They drew open the paper doors to let the Uchiha in. The door was closed behind Sasuke, leaving him to by himself.

A sweet scent prickled the pale nostrils of Sasuke's. He frowned slightly but not enough for any of the Hyuugas to detect.

The sweet scent was from all the floors that were placed around the room. The room was quite empty.

The only furniture in the room was a single low table made of rich brown wood and three elegant floor cushions around it. It seemed that there was going to be three people holding a meeting room.

'Me, the Hyuuga heir and last generation's successor.'

Thinking, Sasuke sat on a floor cushion.

However, the thought was not pleasing. He had heard about the last generation's Hyuuga leader, Hyuuga Hiashi. It was said that Hiashi had been the most ruthless clan leader of all times. He had the sense of authority that others around him could not refute to and this made many cringe in fear. Hiashi disliked the weak, looking down on them with antipathy. He was overly proud, which somewhat reminded Sasuke of himself.

* * *

Hinata strolled down gingerly down the hallway. Concentrating on her strides in attempt not to step on her kimono, she didn't perceive the presence of her father behind her.

"Hinata," Her father called. She jumped with fright. That was when she realized her father standing close to her with several Hyuuga elders behind him.

"Fa-father." She greeted, small beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She was never easy with her father about.

"Hinata-sama, _please_ do not ruin this meeting with the Uchiha. If you show him your weakness, he might take advantage of it and use it against the clan." One of the elders whispered.

Hinata couldn't imagine the Uchiha doing so. In her mind, Uchihas seemed reliable.

She nodded.

"I do not know if that would be possible for her. But, there is no turning back now. The Uchiha is waiting, we must hurry to the guest room." Hiashi commented coldly, observing his daughter and started down the foyer again.

Hinata bit down at her lip and followed her father without any retort.

* * *

Sasuke sat quietly in his seat, waiting for the other two floor cushions to be occupied as well.

Another few minutes of vacant silence drew on until footsteps were heard just outside the door of the guest room.

"Uchiha-dono, the Hyuuga leader and the successor have arrived. They will enter now." A guard called from the outside.

Sasuke stood up from the floor and faced the doorway. The paper door slid open.

* * *

Nearing the guest room, the elders left to let the Hyuuga successor and their clan leader be in peace with the Uchiha.

Hinata could feel her heart thump in nervousness but, remembering her maids' and the elder's words, she managed to put it aside.

One of the guard in front of the guest room bowed as Hinata and Hiashi arrived.

"Uchiha-dono, the Hyuuga leader and the successor have arrived. They will enter now."

The guard called in the direction of the guest room and gently pulled open the paper door.

* * *

The opened gap revealed a pale-eyed man with his arms crossed and hair tightly pulled back. He had a stern look on his face, giving off a stern first impression.

Sasuke immediately recognized him as Hyuuga Hiashi.

"So you are the new Uchiha." It was quite a dull first greeting

"Yes, it is my pleasure to serve under the Hyuuga." Sasuke said monotonously while bending his back 90 degrees to show his respect.

Sasuke straightened his back and met eyes with the Hyuuga leader.

Their eye level was the same, which made Hiashi raise an eyebrow.

Being proud as he was, Hiashi lifted his chin up slightly to look down at the boy in front of him.

This made Sasuke inwardly smirk.

"Well, further unnecessary greetings are not needed. Let us begin this meeting in haste."

Hiashi looked back to the doorway. It seemed the most important person was not there.

He frowned and said rather grouchily, "Hinata! You are wasting time. Enter!"

There was a small squeak and a panicky reply.

'Hinata? Isn't that usually a female name? Odd using for a male…" Sasuke thought but did not think much of it.

However…

If Sasuke would have thought about it more deeply, he might have not gotten such a surprise.

A small figure emerged into the guest room.

In the doorway, there was no sign of a teenage boy, but a girl!

Sasuke's eyes widened and an inevitable gasp escaped his mouth.

'What the hell is going on?!' Sasuke couldn't help but panic a little.

Then, a single face crossed his mind.

'Kakashi.'

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**I am terribly sorry to those who actually read this rubbish for not uploading sooner! **

**I have been busy meeting up with friends that I haven't seen in years and such and didn't have time to be on the computer. (I'm making up excuses now…;;)**

**And, this chapter is the beginning of the story. **

**Please, just kill me for being lazy. T0T**

**But, I will make sure to upload more soon. **

**This is if my plan for traveling for 4 days gets cancelled to next week…**

***Laughs nervously***

**Anyway, thanks to (For writing reviews):**

**NotIntoIt3456**

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl**

**firegoat**

**xoxo RiCEbUNnY xoxo**

**crystal**

**KayeStar**

**Jay_chAn**


	4. Phase 4

Normal Speech

**Emphasis**

_Flashback_

**

* * *

**

-Phase 4-

It was absolutely absurd. No one ever told Sasuke the Hyuuga heir was an **heiress**_. _Was a female successor even possible?

He stared at the supposedly Hyuuga successor. She, yes not a _he_, fidgeted awkwardly under his gaze.

"A-ano…" The words escaped the heiress's parted lips.

This made Sasuke snap out of his chaotic confusion and he straight away got down on to one knee and lowered his upper body.

"Hyuuga-sama," He acknowledged in his usually dry tone.

"I am honored to finally meet you." With that said, he looked up to face her. She appeared to have flinched but met his gaze too.

Looking at the heiress properly, he realized she seemed different to the other Hyuuga.

Her pupils were not completely white but were lavender tinted. Plus, to match those gentle orbs, her hair shone purple in the sunlight.

Most of all, she did not have a stubborn atmosphere about her.

The heiress smiled. "I-it's a pleasure to m-m-meet you too, Uchiha-san."

This made Sasuke gawk for a second. Besides seeming a little awkward, it was the first time seeing a Hyuuga smile.

Even in the photos his father showed him, the Hyuuga all had a frown or an expression of disapproval on their faces. This Hyuuga also treated him as an equal, unlike Hiashi who thought of himself as the top.

Everything about this girl was so new to Sasuke.

Starting from being the first female successor, having different facial features, being humble and… An odd stuttering.

Watching the two, Hiashi found himself glaring at them. He could not tolerate the shy Hinata. He said rather darkly; "Since we had a **beautiful**welcoming, we should hurry and end this. I am not a person of leisure. There are many things to get done before I step down as the clan's leader."

Hiashi sat on a floor cushion, motioning for the two young successors to sit.

The heiress settled into the cushion next to the leader and Sasuke comfortably sat on the opposite side of the table from them.

For a short moment the three shared glances with each other.

Hinata hung her face low when Sasuke's eyes landed on her.

'Weird girl. But, I am bodyguard from n--'

Breaking off Sasuke's thoughts, Hiashi cleared his throat and began the meeting

* * *

-Hinata's POV-

Even though Hinata was only centimeters away from entering the guest room, somehow, her conscience told her that she must not go in.

Maybe it was because she knew the new Uchiha will curse and forever hate her for Uchiha Itachi's tragic death.

'I don't blame him for it though.' Hinata closed her eyes in distress. She was frozen on the spot and did not move a muscle.

Soon, she heard her own sigh.

She was being stupid and weak for not entering that door.

Only if she was more like her father or the previous clan leaders, she would have bravely walked in and face the Uchiha successor.

However, she was nothing like any of them.

First of all, she was the first heiress in her clan. In the beginning, the elders all disagreed with the idea of a female leader.

Shouting, _"It is dirtying the clan's reputation! A female clan leader is unheard of!"_ and such at her father.

Hinata could remember her father listening to all those complaints and after a few months of letting the elders murmur in anger, he said;

"_So, what you are all saying is to forbid Hinata to take over the leader?". Hinata was with her father, the elders all staring angrily at the little girl. _

_All the elders agreed in unison, lifting up a fist. They were like beasts; as if howling and brawling over what is right or wrong._

_The young Hinata had found this horrifying. She could vaguely retain the event being the worst childhood memory. _

_Even then, Hinata knew she was being hated by them. Them, including her father._

_But, there was an angel who never showed any hatred towards Hinata. It was her mother. _

_Hinata's beautiful, caring mother who would protect her and hold her…_

_Her mother was always warm, it had made her relax. These days were good. Hinata had believed, no, wanted to believe these days would last forever._

_Well, she found that it was a dream. _

_And she knew dreams didn't come true. _

_Hinata had been devastated after that day. It was a side effect of waking up from her fantasy abruptly. _

_Her mother was gone, disappeared from her sight. _

_The whole clan became alarmed by her disappearance but, Hinata heard some members whispering rumors around._

"_I heard she couldn't take it any more. She was pregnant hoping it was a boy." The voice was almost impossible to hear._

"_Oh yeah! I heard that too; the argument about having an heiress and all. Must have been devastating for her, bearing another girl." _

"_Do you think that was the reason why she ran away?" They had not noticed Hinata's presence and kept nattering._

"_Maybe. I mean, if Hinata-sama was born as a male, things would have never gone this far." The other agreed, nodding a couple of times._

_It was funny really. _

_Everything turns out to be her fault. The huge quarrel between the elders and her father was her fault; the disappearance of her mother was her fault too._

_As if her very existence was a fault. A mistake. _

_She thought about it all her life. Am I really a child who has no right to hope? Am I a child who can never have happiness?_

_The answers were extremely simple and could be answered just by seeing how everyone looked at her._

"_Of course Not." They seemed to answer._

"_Disappear." The voice would tickle her ears and say._

_The little Hyuuga Hinata fell into darkness. _

…

_Eve nin her situation, she lived hearing the devils' words… _

"_Disappear" _

"_Why do you keep living?" _

"_You are not meant to be living"_

_But, she was not weak enough to fall to the very bottom just yet. _

_Although on the outside she was merely a petite being, inside she had a powerful will. _

_She had admitted she was a mistake. _

'_That is why I need to live to pay back for those mistakes.' It was a strange theory._

_However, her mother had told her that everybody made mistakes and mistakes could not be undone._

"_Hinata-chan, the only way mistakes can be forgiven is when you show the others that you don't make those mistakes again."_

"_B-but, how I do that?" _

_After her mother thought for a second, she said, "I guess you need to pay it back,"_

_This confused Hinata. _

_Her mother laughed heartily and continued, "It means you change yourself to someone others can depend on. Show them your mistake was nothing, showing them that the mistake you made was for you to grow into a great person. Then, they would forgive you, wouldn't they? It won't be easy to do that though. That is why Hinata-chan; you need to work hard. And so your hard work is the payment of your mistake!" _

_Her mother's words were the last strand of light before __**he**__ arrived._

_Uchiha Itachi… He was another strand of Hinata's light. _

_Although, that strand of light was cut by none other than Hinata herself, she still had a reason to live on._

'Yes, I must live on to pay back my mistakes. Even the argument of a female successor turned out right didn't it?' After Hinata fumbled over her past, she thought rather optimistically.

'That is why I need to go into that guest room and meet the Uchiha. Hinata, bring yourself together!'

Hinata made up her mind and was about to enter when her father's angered voice rang: "Hinata! You are wasting time. Enter!"

Automatically her body moved into the room.

There, she confronted the first sight of the Uchiha.

It shocked her to see such a resemblance. Numb from head to toe, she avoided her gaze from him.

She felt the young Uchiha staring at her.

"A-ano…" She managed to speak.

And as if on cue, he got on to one knee and said something along the lines of "…meet you".

Being utterly dumfounded, Hinata could not hear clearly.

'I have to act normally.' She contemplated and strained a smile.

"I-it's a pleasure to m-m-meet you too, Uchiha-san."

Hinata didn't know whether her smile seemed realistic enough.

To her, the moment of silence was like a century. Her eyes never looked straight into the Uchiha's.

To her luck, Hiashi saved her saying, "Since we had a **beautiful**welcoming, we should hurry and end this. I am not a person of leisure. There are many things to get done before I step down as the clan's leader."

Hinata breathed out a sigh of relief and sat next to her father.

There appeared to some sort of a glancing moment for a second.

When Uchiha's black orbs settled into her, she sharply hung her face down.

Even though she had assured and told herself that this was her duty, the sound of the devils' voice spoke, "**Murderer**".

* * *

"I will go through the rules of this house. I am only going through once. Remember it." Hiashi brought out a brown scroll and read down the list.

Sasuke was not struck by the long list of rules that went on. Actually, he was completely uninterested.

Hiashi was halfway down the scroll when he saw the bored looking Sasuke.

The Hyuuga leader's lip distorted into an upside-down 'U' shape.

"Uchiha, have you engraved the rules?" Hiashi knew it was impossible to memorize the rules. He had already read out more than 150 of them.

Hiashi scornfully smiled.

"Say them out loud. All of them, word by word."

Hinata found this ridiculous and cruel. He never did this to Itachi! "F-father, t-tha—" She was about to argue when a husky voice interrupted her.

She looked at Sasuke who had started speaking.

"One, the Hyuuga's secret scrolls are not told to the Uchiha. Two, The Uchiha must not ask about the secret. Three, The Uchiha must not interfere with the Hyuuga clan's personal lives, he must stay as a bodyguard only. Four…"

He carried on bluntly.

Hiashi's eyes widened every time the Uchiha got it correct. As he said, word by word.

Hinata was also amazed at the boy in front of her.

"One hundred and fifty two, Always treat the Hyuuga heir with respect…" He ended.

Hiashi was speechless.

Sasuke added, "If I seemed disrespectful, I feel heartily ashamed. Please, forgive my rudeness."

"Ha." Hiashi smirked.

"Uchiha Sasuke, not bad." He said and continued to read on.

Hinata has on no account seen her father praise others.

Uchiha Sasuke, just who was he?

**

* * *

**

**I uploaded after two days! It's a record! **

**I usually take at least a week...**

**But, I shall try and upload tomorrow as well.**

**I find enjoyment in writing fanfiction. It's like making my own little world and I can make it to how I like it~**

**It's even better if others join me in my world and find it pleasing.**

**So, thank you. Thank you. Thank you! For reading my fanfiction. **

**Especially to those who reviewed, I send you my love!**


End file.
